


til we meet again

by trixicinkflair



Series: picani paperbacks [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Cousins, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Disaster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Panic, Gen, Hamilton References, Parties, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -logan and virgil's first meeting, a chance encounter during a party both reluctantly attended. hamilton references and phone numbers are exchanged.-part two of the 'picani paperbacks' bookshop au // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: picani paperbacks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	til we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you yet again to my brother jason for all the support he's given me about this series. it is overwhelming in the best possible way and i love him with every cell of my body. which is a smol body but a lot of love. so. fight me.
> 
> ~ink

Go to a party, they said. It'll be _fun_ they said. Fucking liars, all of them.

"I don't like any of you anymore," Logan groaned, trying in vain to avoid the kiss his oldest sister planted on top of his head.

"Awww, you love us, Lolo, come on," she pouted, training her puppy dog eyes on him full force. Logan's willpower drained instantly.

"Hush, don't tell anyone," he whispered, directing a wink at his sisters. "I do have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Roman bounced over before he could respond, handing Addy and Monica glasses of a clear liquid that Logan could say with absolute certainty was NOT water. He shook his head when he was offered a glass. Roman shrugged, swiftly draining it for him. He grinned at Logan over the rim of the glass, setting it down and taking Logan by the arm, tugging him towards his chest. "Pardon me, girls, but I promised your other brother I'd take care of this lump tonight."

Piper waved. "Have fun, Lolo!" she trilled.

Addy grinned wolfishly at him. "If you pick up a hot guy, make sure to tell me all about him Monday morning," she said, waving innocently when Logan flushed and flipped her the bird, sticking his tongue out at her rather childishly.

Logan rolled his eyes as Roman yanked him towards a group of giggling women. "Really?"

"You're welcome to try getting around by yourself," his cousin sniffed, glancing back at him. "And as I recall, you were the one who suggested we stick together, not me."

"It was Janus, actually, and your brother."

"That rat bastard? Why did you take his advice? If you don't want to be stuck with me the whole night, you don't have to be," Roman told him, nudging him in the side. "You're allowed to make your own choices, go have some fun."

Logan glanced around. "I suppose I could find someone to strike up a conversation with," he mumbled reluctantly.

Roman grinned, but his smile quickly dropped into something much more somber. "Find me if you need me, okay? If you need out of here, I'll drive us somewhere else, no questions asked. Seriously."

Logan looked down. "Thank you, Roman."

"Anything for my favorite cousin," Roman returned, shooting him a dazzling grin and slipping off into the crowd, winking at a young man lingering by the doorway.

Logan sighed, backing up until his back hit the wall and he relaxed, fiddling with the charm on his necklace as he scanned the crowd.

"Party not your thing?" a voice asked right by his ear, startling him. He let out an undignified yelp of alarm, stumbling sideways. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, steadying him, and Logan looked up to meet the concerned green eyes of his rescuer.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. Thank you, er...."

"Virgil," the stranger said, holding out the hand not holding a cup of punch. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm gay," Logan said, before immediately choking on air. "Logan! I'm...I'm Logan. Not gay. Sorry. I mean, I'm gay, but that isn't my name."

Virgil laughed. "Got it."

They made small conversation for what felt like only a few minutes, before Virgil stretched. "I should find my ride before she ditches me. Sorry."

Logan glanced at the clock, shocked that it had been almost twenty minutes. "No worries, I need to track down my cousin."

Virgil grinned, looking out over the sea of people. "Well...see you on the other side," he said, reaching out and taking Logan's wrist for a moment.

Logan smirked. "Till we meet again."

It wasn't until he got home that he saw that Virgil had scrawled a number on his wrist with a little "text me" and a smeared heart.

Logan was done for....


End file.
